At the Farm
by wallACEwho
Summary: Lois and Clark have been keeping their new realationship a secret. They haven't even talked about it to each other. How will a trip to the Kent Farm and the State Fair change things


Authors Note: Do you think if I owned Smallville I would be writing Fanficition.

A big thank you to everyone who reviewed both Solace and Comfort. I hope you enjoy this

**At the Farm**

Clark looked up as Lois walked into the bedroom wearing one of his plaid shirts.

"I thought you didn't like plaid" he smirked.

"Well you know it looks a lot better on me than on you Smallville" Lois retorted as she put the coffee cups down before joining him on the bed.

It had been a few months since Lois had broken up with her boyfriend Lucas Matthews and moved in with Clark. While it was very rare for Lois to have nightmares now they were still sharing a bed.

It was safe to say they were in a relationship though if you had asked either of them they would have denied it immediately. They were just friends who happened to sleep together and kiss a lot.

"So" Lois said snuggling against Clark's side "who was on the phone yesterday"

"Oh" Clark said "it was my mom"

Lois smiled. She and Mrs Kent had always got along "what did she want"

"Wanted to know if I was going to come down to the farm now she's back from Washington"

"Are you" Lois asked

"We are" Clark replied "I told her you were livening here and she immediately invited you along"

Lois smiled "so when do we leave"

* * *

Two days later the pair arrived at the Kent farm. Lois immediately bounded out and ran up to the front door. It was opened by Martha Kent who immediately enveloped the younger woman in a hug.

"Hello Lois" the Senator said "It's good to see you"

"It's good to see you too Mrs Kent" Lois replied

"Hello Clark" Martha said as Clark walked up to them

"Hi Mom" he said "how's Washington"

"Busy" she replied "but I'm doing good and that's what matters"

She hustled the pair inside and once Clark had dropped their bags inside the front door they sat down on the couch.

Martha joined them carrying a pitcher of lemonade "So" she said setting it on the table "what have you two been up to recently"

The pair began retelling all of their most recent adventures neglecting to mention their new found ….understanding of each other.

* * *

Later that night after Martha had gone to bed Clark and Lois sat at the kitchen table each nursing a cup of hot chocolate.

"So what are we going to tell her" Lois said eventually.

"What do you mean" Clark said

"Well Smallville unless it has escaped your notice we are in a relationship"

Clark looked at her strangely, it was the first time either of them had said it out loud.

"Anyway" Lois continued regardless "are we going to tell your Mother or just leave it and tell her later. It makes sense to tell her now or they'll be questions asked when she finds us in bed together"

Clark sat fiddling with the napkins "yeah about that" he said "I don't think it would be wise to share while we're here"

Lois looked down pacing the pattern on the tablecloth "whatever you say Smallville" she said quietly before getting up "I'll see you in the morning then".

Clark rolled over on the couch. It was much smaller than he remembered and it was also quite cold. Add to that the fact that he didn't have the additional warmth of Lois next to him and he was not sleeping very well.

Upstairs Lois was not faring much better. She kept tossing and turning in an effort to get comfortable. She wasn't even sure what to do with her arm's being so used to having Clark to wrap them around. Tossing the covers aside she went downstairs in order to get a glass of water.

Exiting the kitchen a few minutes later she stopped to take a look at Clark.

"Hey Lo" Clark said suddenly

Lois jumped "hey Smallville" she said eventually "trouble sleeping"

Clark sat up and nodded "yeah, something's missing"

Lois walked around the end of the couch and sat next to him "like what" she said innocently

Clark wrapped an arm around her before kissing her on the cheek "like you" he said leaning back and dragging her with him "turns out I can't sleep without you"

"Odd" she mused "I can't sleep without you"

"Well you won't have to" he said as he pulled the blanket over them "you won't have too"

* * *

The next morning Martha walked downstairs to find Clark and Lois tangled up on the couch. Clark had an arm wrapped around Lois' middle while she had her legs hooked around his and was using Clark's chest for a pillow.

Martha sighed and went into the kitchen. She had always known that there was something between her son and Lois. Granted at the beginning they had supposedly hated each other and there had been lots of arguing and sarcastic comments but as Lana had said "the best one's always start that way".

Her suspicions had been peaked when she had found out that the pair were living together and what she had just seen confirmed it. But she wondered why hadn't they told her yet

Hearing stirrings from the living room she stuck her head around the kitchen door in time to see Lois scampering upstairs presumably in an effort to hide the fact she had spent the night downstairs. Clark on the other hand walked into the kitchen.

"Hello dear" she said

He jumped "hi Mom" he said nervously.

She saw a blush spread up his cheeks. Just then they heard someone come down the stairs and a few seconds later Lois entered the room stretching and yawning. Martha's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she observed Lois night attire.

She was wearing one of Clark's shirts and apparently not much else. However as neither Clark or Lois mentioned anything Martha assumed this was nothing new and let it be.

"So what did you plan too today" Martha said on over breakfast

"I'm not sure" Clark said threw a mouthful of cereal

"Well" Martha said slowly standing up and walking over to the counter "there is this"

She handed the flyer to Clark. He read it before passing it to Lois "Kansas state Fair" Lois said before continuing reading "with special guest appearance by Senator Martha Kent"

Martha nodded "I'm opening it and participating in a debate, why don't the two of you come along and when I've finished the official business we can do something together".

Clark and Lois looked at each other and seemed to be having some sort of privet conversation; Finally Clark looked up "sounds like fun"

"Okay" Martha said "Well I have to go now but I'll find you there".

* * *

Half an hour later Lois and Clark were in Clark's car driving to the fair. While Clark concentrated on the road Lois was fiddling with the radio trying to find something to listen to.

"You know" Clark said after five minutes of listening to snatches of song "I have some CD's in the glove box"

Lois opened the compartment and rooted around in the CD's before finally emerging with one "3 Doors Down Smallville" she laughed "I would never have picture you listing to this"

Clark scowled "just put the CD in Lois"

Lois inserted the CD and skipped over a few tracks before settling on one.

**Looking back at the beginning of this  
And how life was  
Just you and me and love and all of our friends  
Living life like an ocean  
Now the current's slowly pulling me down  
It's getting harder to breathe  
It won't be too long and I'll be going under  
Can you save me from this?**

**'Cause it's not my time,  
I'm not going  
There's a fear in me  
It's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
Oh, I won't go**

**I look ahead to all the plans that we made  
And the dreams that we had  
I'm in a world that tries to take 'em away  
Oh, but I'm taking them back  
'Cause all this time I've just been to blind to understand  
What should matter to me  
My friend, this life we live  
Is not what we have, it's what we believe**

**And it's not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a fear in me  
It's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
But It's not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a will in me  
And now I know that  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
Oh, but I won't go  
I won't go**

**There might be more than you believe  
(There might be more than you believe)  
There might be more than you can see**

**But it's not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a fear in me  
It's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
But it's not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a will in me  
Now it's gonna show  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
Ohoho**

**There might be more than you believe  
(There might be more than you believe)  
There might be more than you can see**

**I won't go  
I know I won't go down  
Yeah, yeah**

The pair spent the day wandering around the fair. After lunch they were joined by Martha but she often left them to say hello to people or pose for photographs.

"Smallville" Lois called suddenly running over to one of the stalls "win me something"

Clark walked over. It was one of the stalls where you had to shoot down a set number of ducks in order to win a prize.

"How much" he said to the stall keeper

"A dollar for five shots. Hit all five and win one of the big prizes" he gestured to the bigger stuffed animals on display "or three to win one of the smaller ones"

Clark passed a dollar to the man before picking up a rifle. Setting his sights he waited patiently before taking a shot and hitting a duck. He did this four more times hitting a duck each time

"Nice shooting Tex" said Lois

"So what prize do you want" Clark said handing the rifle back to the man

Lois looked at the various stuffed animals on display before pointing to a big blue bear which the man handed to her.

"I think I'll call it Clarkie" Lois laughed as she accepted it causing Clark to scowl.

From a distance Martha watched as Lois threw her arms around Clark hugging him and dropping a kiss on his cheek. Then they walked away hand in hand. Martha smiled. There was defiantly something going on.

* * *

Back at the farm Lois and Clark settled in for one of their movie marathons while Martha got on with some work. After Martha had gone to bed Clark and Lois finished the last film before settling down for the night

"Do you think your Mrs Kent will mind that I've slept with you" Lois asked

"Probably not" Clark replied "if she say's anything we'll just tell her that we fell asleep watching a film"

"Okay" Lois muttered before rolling over and burring her face in Clark's chest.

A few hours later Clark awoke to find Lois had gone. Noticing a light in the kitchen he got up and looked inside to find Lois once again nursing a cup of hot chocolate.

"We need to talk Clark" she said looking at him.

He didn't miss the fact she had used his name "what about Lo" he replied joining her at the table

She stirred her hot chocolate with a spoon "about us" she said eventually "what are we Clark, Friends, Lovers, Boyfriend and Girlfriend, Friends with benefits," she paused "what are we" she repeated.

Clark took Lois' hands in his "I'm not sure what we are Lois" he said quietly "we both bring a lot of baggage to this relationship and that makes it all the more complicated"

Lois pulled her hand away and stalked off to the other side of the room "then is there any point in us carrying on" she said "or should we just call an end to it"

Clark got up and joined her "if you had let me finish Lois" he said "I said we were complicated, but what I didn't say was I love you. I love every single bit of you and I know that my life without you is not worth a damm. I know I spent years obsessing over Lana but that's been over. You are all the matters to me. I love you Lois Joanna Lane" and with that he kissed her.

Lois' head was swimming. Clark loved her, Clark Kent lover her, Lois Joanna Lane, emotional screw-up. "I love you too Smallville" she replied responding to his kiss.

The next morning over breakfast it was obvious to Martha that something had happened as both Clark and Lois seemed a lot happier than they had been the previous day.

As she watched them drive off back to Metropolis she noticed Lois put her hand over Clark's. 'Maybe' she thought 'the girl I've always considered a daughter might just become a daughter in law'. With that she went back inside intending to ring Chloe with the news.

* * *

Please Review. It helps me improve


End file.
